The doppelgängers
by Deploy a fanfiction HERE
Summary: A new Sam and Dean appear, but where are they from, why are they here, and how did they get here? New allies, new enemies, and twice as many Winchesters. Hey! This is my first FanFiction, hope it's not horrible :P Thanks for reading, enjoy. P.S. Imagine this in early season 6, so important things are that Sam has no soul. That's all. Enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1: The New Boys on the Block

It had been a long night: after a hunt that involved running from the ghosts of five murdered children in a giant warehouse for three hours both Sam and Dean were ready to crash. Well, at least Dean was.

Dean unlocked the motel door and threw the Impala keys onto the table to the left. Sam walked past him and draped his jacket over the back of a chair, then sat down and opened his laptop.

"Pf-hum-hom." Sam looked over at the bed closest to the door and saw Dean face down with his face buried in his pillow.

"Dean I can't tell what you're saying."

"Pf-hum-hom!" Dean insisted through his pillow, pulling the blankets up to his hair.

"Dean just tell me what it is." Sam said with a heavy sigh.

Dean turned his head to face Sam. "I want food."

Sam shrugged and went back to typing. Dean groaned and rolled over. "Since you don't even sleep the least you could do is get me some food..."

Sam stopped typing and looked at Dean. "Listen, Dean, I know you're pissed about the situation we're in, and I'm not happy about it either, but-"

"You're not anything about it." Dean grumbled.

"You know what I meant." Sam said, his tone still calm. "It's just..."

"It's just what, Sam?" Dean said, sitting up from under the sheets and staring at him. "It's just you want to keep working? Stop monsters? Even if you're not really my brother, the least you can do is try to act like you still have his manners."

Sam sighed and stared blankly at his computer screen for a few seconds before he went back to typing. Dean mumbled about something to do with soulless jackass and wanting a double bacon cheeseburger, then rolled over and aggressively tugged the covers back up to his neck.

A huge blast suddenly shook the motel and caused Dean's eyes to shoot open. Dean threw off the covers and swung his legs out of bed as Sam got up from typing and walked over to the window. "What in the hell..." Dean muttered as he ran outside. Sam quickly followed him as they looked around at the nearby buildings.

"What the hell?!" Dean repeated louder. "Okay, an explosion? That can happen sometimes. At 2 in the goddamn morning? That's a bit strange. But where the hell did it happen?!"

Sam lightly elbowed Dean to get his attention. "Look." He said, pointing at the skyline about a mile West of where they were standing. Dean squinted and was just barley able to make out what appeared to be smoke in the distance. "Oh come on." He grumbled, jogging back inside to grab the keys. "All I wanted was a good nights sleep."

Dean sped through the streets towards the smoke as the local radio blared from the speakers. "The explosion at the abandoned houses off the west end of town is being explained to have been a gas leak from a heater that was accidentally turned back on inside one of the buildings. The local authorities have blocked off the area and are declining to share any more information with us for the time being, but we-" Dean flicked off the radio as they pulled up about two houses down from the explosion. The house seemed to have mostly kept it's shape, although parts of the wall where missing and one corner of the house had collapsed.

Police lights lit up the sides of the house, giving Sam and Dean a chance to examine the scene before exiting the car and walking over. Sam adjusted his badge and Dean tucked his baton into it's proper pocket as they approached the officers at the scene.

"So," Dean said, looking at the rather short, brown-haired officer that stood in front of him. "What have we got here?"

The officer looked Dean up and down before answering. "Who the hell are you?" He said.

"We're officers from Winston, the next town over. Technically this is our land, so we were sent to investigate. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems like a minor gas leak explosion, but the building seems to have kept its structure and there weren't many fires, so the firefighters are just sticking around in case anything else starts up, but nobody is being allowed inside. The ground and building are very unstable: one of the firefighters who went in almost fell through the floor. Twice." He snickered. "After they came back out and said it was all clear we decided it was safest to keep everybody out of the house in case the structure decides to cave in."

Sam nodded then pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "I'm afraid not." He said, showing the officer the paper. His eyes skimmed over the text then up at Sam's face. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Afraid not." Sam replied, folding up the paper and sticking it back in his pocket. "We've been told to investigate the building." The officer shook his head.  
"Whatever. Just make it quick."

Dean stepped through the doorway and flicked on his flashlight as Sam followed close behind. Sam stuck his head inside the garage and scanned the room. "One hell of an explosion. No soot anywhere and the heater's still in tact."

Dean slowly walked around a corner into a hallway that had one door at the end and a stairwell up to the left. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam came up behind him, gun and flashlight in hand ready for whatever was behind the door. "Three, two, one!"

"BANG!" The door flew in and Dean lifted his gun just in time to see the door across the room fly in as well, revealing two figures in the dust.

"FREEZE!" Dean yelled, just as the person from across the room yelled "FREEZE!" at the same time. Dean lowered his gun just a bit as the dust cleared so he could get a better look. "Okay, who the hell are you?!" Dean yelled at the two people standing across the room.  
In an identical voice, the person replied. "I'm Dean Winchester, who the hell are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Feather Face

Dean pulled out a silver knife from his belt and held it up in a reverse grip pointed towards the other Dean. He stared at the other Dean in disbelief, as he too had just pulled out a silver knife and was holding it in the same position.

"Drop your guns before we gut you right here and now." Dean said menacingly.

"Very funny." The other Dean said. "You shapeshifters must have been dropped as babies because disguised as us? Not a very smart move."

"You really think we're gonna believe that?" Dean said. "That you're really Sam and Dean?"

The other Sam stepped forward in front of the other Dean. "If you're not a shapeshifter then who was our high school crush from Biology?" The other sam asked inquisitively.

Sam smiled and answered "Suzie Heizer." with a smile.

Dean took a step forward and lowered his gun a bit. "Okay, so say that you are really me. What's something only I would know?"

Other Dean smiled a bit then replied "Rhonda Hurley made us try on her underwear when we were 19."

Sam burst into laughter and Dean looked over his shoulder and yelled at him to knock it off.

"What?" Sam said. "It's funny!" Dean opened his mouth to say something but wasn't able to get anything out before the other Dean suddenly pointed his gun between Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled. Sam and Dean turned around to see Castiel standing behind them with a serious look on his face. "A better question would be what are _you two_ doing here?" He said, disappearing and reappearing in front of the other Sam and Dean. He looked them over before turning around to Sam and Dean. "They're definitely Sam and Dean, but they're not the Sam and Dean from this world."

"No really?!" Dean said sarcastically. "We know that. But what the hell are they doing here?" he demanded.

Castiel turned around and looked at the other Sam and Dean. "We'll have to see. Right now there are some of what I believe you call "the fuzz," although they do not seem fuzzy anywhere but on some of their heads, outside that are about to come in here to find out what all the noise is about."

"Well then get us out of he-" Dean was cut off as Bobby jumped up from his desk and spit out a bit of his drink as four Winchesters and an Angle suddenly appeared in his Library.

"What in the hell is going on here Cas?!" Bobby exclaimed, looking at him and then the two brothers behind him, then the other two brothers behind them.

"Well, these two," Castiel said, motioning to the closer Sam and Dean, "are not from out planet."

"I see." Bobby said with an exaggerated tone. "And my coffee doesn't have any booze in it."

"This isn't a time for joking." Castiel said. "This is serious."

"I can tell. But what the hell did you bring them to my library for?" Bobby retorted angrily.

"You're the only person I knew who might keep them from tearing each other apart." He said.

"Are you sure Bobby can protect us from hell hounds?" Sam said, looking at Dean then back to Cas.

"Empathy Sam, empathy!" Dean said, shivering.

Bobby looked back to Castiel just in time hear the whip of him leaving. "Damn it..." He muttered. Looking over at the Sams and Deans he chuckled before walking forward to them and pulling out a booze container and unscrewing the top.

"Actually Bobby, I'm good-" Bobby splashed water onto the four of them, stopping Dean mid-sentence. "Pleh. Holy water I assume? We're not demons, Bobby." The other Sam said.

Bobby nodded. "Well then we better figure out what the hell you boys are and more importantly; Why the hell are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

Bobby's library wall was covered with pictures, news paper clippings, and many, many push-pins and strings. The five of them stared at the wall, trying to connect the dots.

It had been a week since Castiel had and dropped off two pairs of Winchester boys at his house, and neither Bobby nor the four brothers had made any progress on where the new pair were from, why they were here, who sent them, or any other of the endless questions that they were asking. They only had one hint: silence. The only pictures that were up on the wall were of dead silence from the supernatural.

"We have to be missing something." Dean said before drinking down a shot of whiskey. Dean looked over and motioned the bottle at the other Dean who smiled and happily accepted, pouring himself a shot.

Sam shook his head as his eyes scanned the wall. "It's too quiet. It's almost as if somebody just killed off every demon, ghost, monster, and, well, everything..."

Dew rolled down the window of the library and dotted the spiderweb in the top right corner. The spider sat silently, not moving at all. It sat perfectly still, waiting to make its move when the moment presented itself.

The other Sam suddenly came running down the stairs and into the library, a piece of paper in his hand. "Guys, look at this." He said, slamming it down on the desk and motioning for the others to join him.

The other four walked over and stuck their heads over the newspaper article so they could read. "It's from the 27th, the day we showed up." the other Sam explained. "It took me a while to realize it because it's from the same newspaper that did the story of us showing up too. The house here is the same one that we showed up in."

Dean stared at the newspaper article, clearly not understanding, so the other Sam continued. "The house is already partially damaged, but you can see that the garage, where the furnace was, is still in tact, so the explosion didn't happen yet."

Sams eyes sped through the lines of the article as he paraphrased. "The house had a small fire the night before you two showed up. It didn't have much damage done to it, and nobody seemed to be harmed. When firefighters Richard Evans and Parker Simmons entered the building to make sure it was abandoned, Parker came face to face with a man standing in the fires who proceeded to jump out the second floor and run away into the night." Sam stood up from the desk and stared at the other four. "So somebody else came from wherever you two came from just a day before?" Sam summarized in a tone that gave hints of nervousness and curiosity. "It would appear so." the other Dean said.

"Well, we finally have a lead. Say we pay the firefighter who saw him a visit?" Bobby asked.

"Sounds good." Both Deans said at once, looking at one another.

"I'm driving." Dean said.

"Bitch." The other Dean mumbled.*

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"Bitch."

"Bitch."

Dean, for the first time in a while, was paying close attention to the road while he drove. "The drivers around here must have learned how to drive from the god damn Tasmanian Devil." He grumbled as he looked over his shoulder to switch lanes. Dean flipped the turn signal on and started to move over into the right lane. "DEAN, WATCH OUT!" The other Sam yelled from the back seat. Dean swerved back into the left lane as a car flew by in the right lane. "WATCH THE ROAD, YA IDJIT!" Bobby yelled after the car.

Dean switched into the right lane and pulled over a few houses down from the fire station. Dean slung his arm over the right side of his chair and looked into the back seat. "Now we can't all go in there at once for obvious reasons. Sammy and I'll take this one." Dean said, turning back to the front and opening the door to get out. "Now hold on just a second." The other Dean said. "We just drove all the way out here with you, put up with your horrible driving-"

"Hey, it's you're driving too." Dean said, cracking a grin.

"Whatever. We drove all the way out here to sit in the car in temperatures hot enough to melt you like the Raiders of the Lost Ark? I think not. We're going in too." the other Dean said, as he opened the left back door and stepped out onto the grass.

"Fine." Dean said. "But our Sammy's going with you." Dean nodded towards Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat twiddling his thumbs.

Sam looked up at the two Dean's staring at him through the window. "Oh, are you two done with your squabble yet?" Sam asked innocently. "I was waiting for you two to put your junk away before I got out of the car." Sam smiled.

"Just get on with it." Dean said.

Sam opened the door to the fire station as the other Dean adjusted his tie and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his fake ID. A fireman walked up to them as they entered and smiled at them before addressing them. "Hello, gentlemen. What can I do you for?" He said in a polite manner.

"Good morning sir. I'm agent Brian, this is agent Jones." The other Dean said, motioning towards Sam, who in turn presented his fake ID as well.

The fireman read their badges and IDs then nodded, signaling for them to put them away. "We're here to talk to..." the other Dean checked the newspaper article he had folded up in his pocket. "umm Parker Simmons, yes. Mr. Simmons, we need to talk with him for a bit." the other Dean said, smiling.

"What is this about, I'm sorry? Mr. Simmons isn't... in the best shape, to put it nicely." The fireman asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We just have a few questions about him for the man he saw in the fire. Now if you'd excuse us, we have important things to do, and as much as I would like to stand here and look at your beautiful face all day, sadly, I can't." Sam said, pushing past the officer and towards the stairs.

"Sorry about that. He suffered the loss of his Uncle recently and they were very close, um, Mr. Simmons is up there, right?" the other Dean asked as he started heading towards the stairs.

"Yes, he is but, um-"

"Thanks, bye." the other Dean said, disappearing up the steps.

As the other Dean walked up and out of the stairwell he immediately noticed some major differences between the first floor and the second. The first floor had been concrete on the inside, with a few posters here and there and three fire trucks taking up most of the space. The second floor, however, had tile floor, a few tables, and about half the section was cut off, likely used as the waiting place for the fighters when they weren't needed anywhere at that moment, the other Dean thought.

As Sam approached the door to one of the rooms he could hear the television inside. "A string of 19 murders and 7 missing person cases in Colorado over the course of 40 days suddenly stopped cold, as police investigators of the area explain. The so called "Vampire Spree" deemed for its victims being found with most if not all of their blood drained, came to a sudden halt on the 28th, since which no killings or abductions have taken place. Police are still investigating, and hope to-"

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Sam stepped back from the door as a man who he assumed to be in his mid to late thirties opened the door and looked at Sam and the other Dean. "Oh great, more feds." The man walked back to the table he had been sitting at in the second area of the upstairs and looked at Sam and the other Dean. "Well come on in, don't just stand there." he said as he waved for them to come sit down.

Sam sat down and pulled out his fake ID as the other Dean did the same. "Agent Jones, this is my partner, Agent Brian." Sam said. "We're here to ask you about the man you saw on the 27th in the abandoned building fire."

"Ah yes, that." Simmons said, taking out a bottle of booze and pouring himself a shot in a glass that he pulled out from under the table. He smiled and looked at Sam and the other Dean before downing the whole shot, making a refreshed "Ahhhh." and slamming the shot glass down on the table. "Well, you see, I went in the building with one of me mates, Richard, and when I went to check the bedroom on the second floor, there was a man just standing there in the fire, and I said *hiccup* 'Sir, hold still and don't panic, I'm going to get you out of there.' And he turned to face me, and... and..."

The other Dean snapped his fingers in front of Simmons face. "And what, what did he do?" Dean questioned.

"What huh?" Simmons said, suddenly sitting back up and staring at the other Dean. "Oh, right, right, the man. Well you see, he turns to me and just stared at me."

"Did he say anything?" Sam asked.

"Naw, he just turned tail and hopped on out the window. When Richard and I ran out to check on him he was long gone. No trail, nowhere to be seen." Simmons finished.

"What did he look like when he turned to face you?" The other Dean asked. "Did you see anything that you might call, I don't know, strange? Unusual? Try disturbing, even?"

Simmons shook his head. "Nope, nothin' at all."

"What about his eyes?" Sam said, leaning forward. "Did he eyes seem to be any other color?"

Simmons stared at Sam in disbelief. "No, should they? I mean he's a bloody person, do you expect him to have purple eyes or somethin'?" The man said, scuffing at Sam's question and chugging another shot.

"What did he look like?" the other Dean asked.

"You know, I already filled all this out in the papers the police gave to me..."

"Amuse me." the other Dean said, not breaking eye contact.

"He was a Caucasian male, about six feet tall, blue eyes, with short brownish hair. He stared me in the eyes and then *hiccup* jumped out a second floor window."

"That's all?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was this one thing." Simmons poured himself another shot and gulped it down too.

"Well please, don't bother telling us what it was." Sam sighed.

"Well somebody *hiccup* has an attitude." Simmons grinned at Sam. "What I saw was that his face seemed a bit burnt up, which would seem normal except that the flames were all at his feet... now that I think about it, his feet weren't on fire either... meh."

Sams eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but no noise came out. The other Dean recognized Sam's reaction and nodded at Simmons. "Thank you for your time." He said, patting Sam on the back and motioning for them to leave.

Sam walked by the firefighter downstairs who stared at him and the other Dean as they exited the building. "So what was it that you realized back there?" the other Dean asked.

"I know who we're up against." Sam said.

"And who might that be?" the other Dean replied.

Sam took a gulp of air before answering: "Lucifer. We're dealing with your Lucifer."

*For those who don't get it, this joke is about Sam and Dean doing their back and forth "Jerk." and"Bitch." lines. Sam always says jerk, Dean always says bitch. Since the conversation here is between Dean and another Dean, they both continue to say bitch instead of ever saying jerk. That is the joke. Now laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: The swarm

"Lucifer?" Dean restated as if he still didn't understand.

"Yes Dean, Lucifer." Sam repeated.

"Their Lucifer?" Dean said, referring to the other Sam and Dean.

"Yes, Dean, their Lucifer."

"But how?"

"We have no idea." Sam replied, sighing. "All we know is that the description that Parker Simmons gave us perfectly resembles what Lucifer looks like."

Dean sighed and shook his head as he sped along the country road. Sam was riding shotgun while the other Dean, Sam, and Bobby sat in the backseat. The radio blared AC/DC's "Problem Child" throughout the car. Bobby sighed and looked at the other Dean then at Dean, then back to the other Dean again and watched their synchronized head bopping. He chuckled a bit, and a few seconds later the other Sam, having noticed Bobby's looking, laughed too.

It had taken a while to get to and from the town where the incident happened, so by the time Dean slowed to a stop in the impala's normal spot at Bobby's, the street lights of the junkyard were the only source of light.

All five exited the car and headed back towards the house. "You know, we've dealt with angels, demons, monsters, and whatever else you can come up with, but we've never had to deal with ourselves." Dean said as they strolled through the junk yard.

The other Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's different when-" suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. The other four stopped and looked back at him. "Well, are you coming or not, Sammy?" the other Dean asked.

"Shh." the other Sam whispered, and motioned for the others to get down, which they did. The five of them quickly took cover behind a few cars. "What is it, Sam?" Dean whispered from the car he was hiding behind.

"No idea. I heard a crunching sound, and I know that there's nothing that just randomly gets crushed in this junkyard." the other Sam replied, to which Dean nodded and quickly moved over to a new car to hide behind, from which he started edging towards the impala. He stopped for a moment and waved to Bobby to follow, which he did.

Sam pulled out a pistol from his jacket and peeked out from behind the car he was hiding behind with the other Dean. He snapped back behind the car and looked at the other Dean, eyes wide. "An army. There's- there's a goddamn army of demons." Sam stuttered, gasping for breath.

"Okay, okay, calm down." the other Dean said, motioning with his hands. "How many did you see?" Dean asked.

Sam turned and looked the other Dean in the eye. "At least a hundred."

Dean was almost to the impala. It was only about twenty feet away from where he hid, but to get to it he had to completely expose himself. "Damn it." He muttered, pulling out his pistol from inside his jacket. "Bobby, stay here and cover me." Dean said. Bobby nodded and pulled out a pistol of his own from his belt.

Dean dashed out towards the impala, and moments later a hiss sounded and a gunshot went off. "Dean you better make this trip quick!" Bobby yelled as he set off round after round at demons that began emerging from the darkness.

Dean ran up to the trunk and stuck the keys in the slot then threw the trunk's top open.

"Come on, where is it where is it?!" Dean frantically looked through the trunk that was filled with bags of the five of them. _There!_ Dean reached in and grabbed his bag, then stopped and grabbed Sam's bad as well before dashing off back to cover, just in time for Bobby to shoot down a Demon that had appeared behind the impala mere moments after Dean's dash to safety.

"EVERYBODY GET IN THE HOUSE!" Dean screamed, running towards the back door. The other four ran after him, firing off shots at pursuing demons.

Dean threw the bags down on the table as the other Sam and Bobby grabbed paint and began painting the devils traps under all the entrances to the house. "CRASH!" A demon came flying through the library window, soon followed up by the six shotgun shells to the chest. Bobby ran over and started on a new demon trap under the opening.

"Okay, so what have we got?" the other Dean asked, examining the bags. "Um, what DO you guys have?" he asked with a hint of attitude.

"We have everything we need." Sam said, handing the other Dean a shotgun, a knife, and another pistol. Sam turned back to his bag and grabbed a shotgun for himself, along with a dagger and a few extra shotgun shells, which he stuffed in a jacket pocket.

Banging started from the back door as Dean grabbed everything he needed out of his bag. Another window broke somewhere in the house. The other Sam and Bobby came running into the library and threw their spray cans to the side. "We've blocked off all the entrances." the other Sam stated. "You guys got some spares?" he asked, nodding at their weapons.

"Yeah. Go ahead, all you can eat buffet." Dean said, stepping aside and motioning at the bags like an artist revealing his newest work before running over to the bookshelves.

The other Sam and Bobby quickly suited up with shotguns and knifes before turning back and watching as Sam and the other Dean finished making demon traps at the three entrances of the library. "So what's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"The plan?" Sam scoffed, putting down the half-empty spray can on the library desk. "The plan is to sit here and hope that the demons have a change of heart and decide to leave us alone." Sam smiled.

Bobby rolled his eyes and turned around to face the broken window. "Yeah, whatever. Ya idjit."

The banging and clawing from outside suddenly stopped dead. The other Dean cocked his shotgun and held it up, looking down the sights at the back door. "This can't be good..." the other Sam mumbled. Sam kept and eye on the shattered window and the front door, or the little of it he could see, and Bobby kept his eyes glues to the stairs across the hall.

A whooshing noise sounded from behind them, instantly followed by "Hello boys."

All five of them whipped around to see who it was, only to come face to face with none other than the one that they expected. "Lucifer." the other Dean whispered.

"Yes, that would be me." Lucifer hopped off the desk where he had appeared sitting before flicking his finger at the five of them, sending their guns flying across the room. "Those wouldn't have done you much good anyway." He said, smiling. He paused his pacing for a moment and waved at them, sending them flying as well and pinning them to the wall.

He walked over to the other Sam and looked him in the eyes. "Ah, Sam. You know, I never got to use you as my vessel..." Lucifer turned to face Sam. "But I heard that the Lucifer from here did get you ride around in you for a bit. Is that right?" He smiled.

Sam grunted. "Yeah? What of it?" He retorted.

"Oh, sassy now are we? You seem a bit... different." Lucifer smiled before turning back to face the other Sam again. "Well, Sam, these games are getting tiring and, seeing as daddy didn't like us having our little war back there, I want to begin my war here. I know I said I thought it would be in Detroit, but things change, and Detroit's already been done, so I had to be original. So I thought, 'instead of going far away, why not come back home!' Eh?" Lucifer smiled and looked at the other Sam.

"You see, this body is what you might call a temporary vessel. It isn't the body I need, and it's starting to deteriorate." Lucifer pointed to his face, which had spots of peeled off skin, and some spots with skin peeling slowly as he talked. "You on the other hand, well, you're destined to be my vessel. But we've had this conversation before, and-"

"As a good friend of mine once said, 'Hey, assbutt!'" Dean yelled at Lucifer, who in turn looked at Dean, opening his mouth just in time to say "What the-"

"Get the hell out of this house!" Dean yelled, pulling out a holy fire molotov cocktail from one of the shelves and hurling it at Lucifer. Lucifer screamed in agony as the flames consumed his vessel.

The five of them fell to the floor causing a loud "Thump!" sound, followed by synchronized groaning from the pairs of brothers.

Dean looked over at the other Sam as they stood up. "Sam, what did Lucifer mean when he said 'Daddy didn't like us having our little war back there?'"

The other Sam brushed some dust off his jacket before looking Dean in the eyes. "He's talking about the Apocalypse." the other Sam said, very non-nonchalant.

"No really." Dean sighed. "I mean him saying 'Daddy didn't like us having out war.' Does by daddy he really mean..."

The other Sam tilted his head. "God? Yeah."

Sam looked at the other Sam. "You mean God intervened and stopped the Apocalypse in your... wherever you're from?" He asked.

"Yeah, didn't he do that for you guys too?" the other Sam looked at the dumbfounded expressions on Sam and Dean's faces. "Ehm, I guess not..." the other Sam said.

"Hey, if you two are done chit-chattin', we'd like to talk to ya." The five of them turned to see a giant group of demons standing at all three entrances of the Library. "Oh dear god." Bobby whispered.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." A deep voice said moments after another small whooshing noise sounded in the room. Dean turned to see Castiel standing behind them. The six of them suddenly appeared in a motel room. "We need to talk." Castiel said, looking at the five of them. "It was more than just Lucifer and you two who came through that hole."

Hey guys, thanks for reading the fourth chapter of my story! This being my first FanFiction I have no idea if this is actually good or not, but thank you all for 100 views on this ^_^ It might seem stupid, but I guess it's nice to know that people are enjoying it.

I'll try to update more frequently now that I'm home from vacation, so look forward to that too c:


End file.
